


The Prey

by Isilloth



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Dan is a predator, who is waiting for easy prey. But someday he gets on a worthy opponent.





	The Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).

Dan was waiting for his prey. He said at the park, in the dark alley, not frequently used, but near the club. Sometimes some stray sheep appeared here. And that’s was what Dan was waiting for. It had to be a woman. Lonely woman rather avoided this way, but if he waited long enough, someone would eventually come. Some naïve, vulnerable woman.

And this had happened also this time. Or so he thought.

The woman came from the city, exactly at the moment when the street lamp went out. It had to be a sign. He went after her in the proximity of a few steps, that so she felt his breath. He loved when they fastened their steps when he could feel their fear. So it was this time. The woman speeded up, initially slightly, when she just heard the steps behind her. Dan, following her, could not see that his prey was smiling.

He was following the woman for some time when he decided it was time. Soon they were to come in more frequent, better-lit alleys, and he didn’t want it. He approached the woman, who supposed to scream from fear by now, with the knife in his hand, and put it to her neck. The woman still wasn’t screaming. Well, maybe she just couldn’t bring out a voice from fear.

“I hope you’re ready for me,” he whispered to her ear, putting a hand under her skirt.

“O yeah. I am,” she responded, her voice calm and collected.

That’s what’s happened then, escaped his comprehension.

The woman, in less than a blink of an eye, caught his hand and twisted it to his back, that he drop the knife. After a moment she was standing behind him, holding his hands in a firm grip.

“Do you frequently attack unarmed women?” she asked. Dan didn’t respond. “And probably not so often some of them fight back?”

She caught both his hand with one hand, and with the second one she picked up the knife. She ran across his cheek with it, creating a not very deep wound. With her crimson lips, she licked his blood from the knife. She smiled, showing her white fangs.

“Let’s go to a more private place.” She whispered. “I guess you like it. Maybe you would show me where you took my predecessors?”

Dan was silent. He literally couldn’t speak from fear or even scream. The woman pulled him by his hair.

“Show me, where did you take them,” she snapped.

Dan lead her to his place. It wasn’t anything special. Just an old van, parked in the woods, where he could rape and kill women comfortable, and where he kept his trophies – locks of their hair.

“It’s quite cosy here,” she said, pushing him where the back sits supposed to be. He removed them and put here a mattress, which was way more convenient for him. And, unfortunately, now it was way more convenient for his knacker.

“Be prepared for the new experience. New and the last in your miserable life.”

She pushed him on the mattress, looking into his eyes. He meant to protect himself, but he couldn’t move. Just like if she hypnotized him with the glance of her big, brown eyes, gleaming in the darkness. Or maybe she did. The woman, the vampire, pulled off his trousers. He didn’t have underwear. It was to be easier when he was supposed to rape, but now it was easier for her…

“They say vampires like to bite a neck. And there are so much more fun places when you have your arteries.”

She licked his thighs, causing an involuntary erection. She bit his skin, where the artery was and drank some blood. Her bloody smile was frightening. Then she took his penis with one hand, rubbing it and took off her underwear with the second one.

“I hope you would be happy with your last intercourse.” She touched her clitoris and rubbed it until she was aroused. She mounted him, rhythmically moving her hips. Dan was paralyzed with fear, and couldn’t move, but it was pleasant. Probably the last pleasant thing in his life.

She moved faster and faster, and when she came, she crouched over her prey, biting his neck. The blood was pouring rapidly, fastened by Dan’s arousal. She drank it greedily. Touch of her teeth on his neck was the last thing Dan registered.

Victoire left the car satisfied. At last, she was fully satiate, her hunger and her sex drive, without remorse. Taking this garbage out of Earth’s face was a good deed, she thought and left into the darkness.


End file.
